En vérité
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Seto aurait pu haïr Yugi. Ça aurait été tellement simple, tellement évident. La plupart du temps, il était même persuadé de le détester. Mais il y avait d'autres fois, d'autres soirs, où il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir et où il se disait que la vérité était peut-être toute autre.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 90ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Vérité". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Suite à mon dernier OS "Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre", j'ai eu beaucoup de commentaires et de discussions sur la façon dont Seto perçoit Yugi. Cela m'a donné envie de développer un peu plus ce point, et le thème était parfait pour ça. J'espère que ma version des faits vous plaira et vous paraîtra crédible !_**

* * *

Seto aurait pu haïr Yugi. Ça aurait été tellement simple, tellement évident : Le seul duelliste à l'avoir battu après trois ans pendant lesquels il avait été le champion incontesté, ce n'était pas rien. Il aurait eu toutes les raisons de le haïr et, en apparence, c'est ce qu'il faisait. La plupart du temps, il était même persuadé de le détester. Mais il y avait d'autres fois, d'autres soirs, où il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir et où il se disait que la vérité était peut-être toute autre.

Bien sûr, il aimait voir Yugi en difficulté. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas intervenu quand Jack Hunter avait utilisé un jeu truqué pour invoquer Exodia contre lui, la raison pour laquelle il s'était précipité quand il avait appris qu'une carte de Dieu Égyptien avait été jouée contre lui. En apparence, il prétendait souvent qu'il aimait constater qu'il n'était pas invincible, que Yugi n'était qu'un duelliste comme un autre avec des forces et des points faibles. En vérité, il savait pertinemment que Yugi se sortirait de ces situations – et il mourrait d'envie d'assister à la prouesse d'imagination et de maîtrise de son jeu qu'il utiliserait pour y parvenir. Par curiosité.

Bien sûr, Yugi l'agaçait souvent au plus haut point. Son attitude à se mêler de tout, à donner son avis sur tout, à être accompagné de sa bande d'amis encore plus fouineurs et envahissants que lui l'exaspérait comme jamais. Seto avait toujours été un solitaire et il le leur faisait souvent comprendre. Il n'avait besoin de personne, et n'accordait son aide que lorsque cela pouvait avoir un avantage également pour lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de compagnie, encore moins d'amis. Yugi l'avait souvent tiré des pires situations et il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais, s'il lui avait laissé plus de temps, il aurait lui-même trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir de lui-même. En apparence, il continuait à râler que Yugi s'était encore mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. En vérité, savoir que, peu importe ce qui arriverait, il aurait quelqu'un vers qui se tourner en cas de situation désespérée avait quelque chose de rassurant, de réconfortant – même si ça n'en demeurait pas moins agaçant et culpabilisant. Quand même.

Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Makuba adorait Yugi. Son frère et lui n'avaient jamais eu besoin que quiconque d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. Pourquoi cela avait-il changé maintenant ? Est-ce que son travail de PDG l'empêchait de se consacrer pleinement à Makuba, est-ce que son frère avait juste été chercher de l'affection là où il avait pu en trouver ? Makuba lui assurait souvent que non, qu'il n'aurait voulu d'une autre vie ou d'une autre situation pour rien au monde. Mais cela n'empêchait pas son frère d'adorer Yugi et ses amis, d'adorer les retrouver et passer du temps avec eux à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. En apparence, il soupirait d'exaspération quand Makuba les rejoignait et lui laissait le choix entre rester seul ou les côtoyer tous. En vérité, il appréciait cette relation entre Makuba et eux. Peu importe d'où venait l'amitié de Makuba avec Yugi et ses amis, cela rendait son frère heureux – et c'était le principal. Et cela lui donnait presque une raison de s'adresser à eux de façon cordiale. Presque.

Bien sûr, il rêvait de battre Yugi. Le seul duelliste à lui avoir jamais tenu tête après trois ans de règne, à avoir été invaincu dans des circonstances loyales, bien sûr qu'il mettait toute son énergie à le battre. A élaborer des stratégies toujours plus infaillibles, des decks toujours plus forts qui lui permettraient enfin de prendre le dessus. Le battre constituerait son sacre ultime, son plus grand moment de gloire qui prouverait à tout le monde qu'il avait mérité ce titre de meilleur duelliste au monde. En apparence, il attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin l'humilier, où il le verrait s'effondrer à genoux après sa dernière attaque qui serait venue à bout de ses points de vie. En vérité, il appréciait déjà terriblement le duel en lui-même. Yugi constituait un véritable défi, il était le seul duelliste à l'obliger à se surpasser et à donner le meilleur de lui-même dans l'arène. Et l'adrénaline de ce challenge atténuait un peu l'amertume de la défaite qu'il subissait systématiquement. Un peu.

Bien sûr, Yugi avait chamboulé sa vie. Et pas de la meilleure des façons. Il avait tout pour être heureux avant qu'il ne vienne tout bouleverser. Une vie tranquille et à l'abri de tout souci financier, la société de jeux la plus prospère de tous les temps, son frère à ses côtés et un titre de champion du monde incontesté. Yugi avait tout détruit en même temps. Il lui avait volé son titre de champion, provoqué le vol de sa société par Pégasus, donné à son frère d'autres personnes sur qui compter que lui-même. Yugi était sorti de nulle part et avait tout fait voler en éclats en l'espace de quelques heures. En apparence, il aurait été beaucoup mieux sans lui, s'il ne s'était pas acharné à ruiner chaque aspect de sa vie. En vérité, Yugi lui avait apporté tellement plus que ce qu'il avait détruit qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce changement. A sa façon. C'est-à-dire, en s'en plaignant.

En apparence, Yugi était son pire ennemi, son rival de toujours, un parasite énervant et envahissant, celui qui s'acharnait à détruire sa tranquillité. En vérité, parfois, il se surprenait à réaliser qu'une vie et une carrière de duelliste sans Yugi auraient été terriblement fades. Parfois.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _(Et en plus, ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur !)_**


End file.
